My mission
by music67love
Summary: C'était ma mission d'aider ma famille à sortir la tête de l'eau. C'était ma mission de les rendre heureux. Mais... Lui, lui n'était pas prévu... POV Albus.


**My mission**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: SMASP  
_

_Rating: K+  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes, passez votre chemin._

* * *

Encore aujourd'hui je me souviens du regard de ma mère. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns, habituellement rieurs, étaient devenus ternes – et ils le sont restés. Elle avait les yeux devenus brillants à cause des larmes contenues, mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Pas devant nous. J'ai toujours été fier de ma mère et je l'ai toujours admirée, notamment pour sa force.

« Votre père a disparu. Il est probablement mort. » avait-elle simplement dit. Pas de préambule, rien. Juste une phrase choc, dite d'une voix blanche, presque sans sentiments. Elle était comme ça ma mère. Elle était toujours partie du principe qu'il valait mieux arracher le pansement d'un coup sec, même si ça faisait souffrir.

Puis elle s'était assise et avait attendu patiemment que l'annonce fasse son chemin jusqu'à notre cerveau. A ce moment-là, j'avais observé mon frère et ma sœur. James, l'aîné, avait le regard dur et secouait la tête, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Lily, la petite dernière, pleurait à chaudes larmes et couru se réfugier dans les bras de ma mère. Moi, je n'ai pas bougé, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai attendu la suite des explications.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » avais-je finalement demandé, voyant que ma mère ne répondait pas.

« Ils ne savent pas... Il était parti dans une mission d'éclairage et ils ont perdu la liaison radio avec lui. Ils sont allés fouiller la zone le lendemain mais ils n'ont retrouvé que son véhicule vide... »

« Il a sûrement été enlevé ! Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort. » s'insurgea James.

« Les autres militaires pensent qu'il est mort. »

« Les autres militaires sont des cons ! »

« Ils ont découvert du sang dans la voiture... Beaucoup trop de sang. Et ils ont vérifié, c'est le sien. »

Mon frère blanchit et se tut. Je vis ma sœur pleurer de plus belle et ma mère la serra davantage dans ses bras, mélangeant leurs magnifiques cheveux roux. Quant à moi, bizarrement, je ne ressentis rien sur le moment. Il faut dire que je m'étais fait à l'absence de mon père... La carrière de militaire l'avait emmené aux quatre coins du globe et, s'il était resté en Angleterre pendant environ trois ans, il n'avait pas été un père présent. Ca allait faire six mois que je ne l'avais pas vu... Alors oui, sur le coup, je n'avais pas réalisé que je ne le verrai plus.

Alors que ma sœur sanglotait et que mon frère fixait un point fixe, je m'étais levé pour aller dans ma chambre. En fixant le plafond, couché sur mon lit, je m'étais demandé en quoi je ressemblais à mon père. J'avais certes hérité de son physique – merci papa pour les cheveux noirs incoiffables – mais, surtout, j'étais le seul de la fratrie à avoir les yeux verts, comme lui. Je m'étais bêtement senti différent à cause de ça un temps, avant de me rendre compte que mes yeux étaient ma force – du moins, c'est ce que Rose, ma cousine, ne cessait de répéter. « Mais Albus, ce sont eux qui illuminent ton visage et te rendent aussi attirants... Tu es unique Al. » Niveau caractère, par contre, je ne lui ressemblais pas : j'étais sage – trop selon James – et extrêmement timide. J'évitais tout conflit et je fuyais vers la bibliothèque dès que je pouvais, préférant me retrouver seul ou en compagnie de Rose exclusivement. James a hérité du caractère de papa, en plus de ses cheveux et de son habilité à se retrouver dans toutes sortes de situations insolites. Quant à Lily... Lily, c'est maman crachée – en plus féminine disait toujours papa. Et mamie disait toujours qu'elle ressemblait à Lily, la mère de papa, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Je me suis toujours senti étranger au sein de cette famille. Je leur ressemble physiquement, mais c'est tout. Et les apparences ne font pas tout... Je ne ressemble ni à ma mère, ni à mon père et encore moins à mon frère ou à ma sœur. On n'a jamais été proches d'ailleurs. James et Lily sont très complices, malgré leurs quatre ans d'écart, alors que James et moi n'avons qu'un an de différence. Mais lorsque James daigne s'intéresser à moi, c'est pour me jouer un mauvais tour ou se moquer de moi.

Mes yeux étaient soudainement tombés sur une photo. On y voyait papa me tenir dans ses bras et me sourire. Je devais avoir deux ans... Papa avait toujours était proche de moi et on faisait plein de choses, juste tous les deux. Il aimait me raconter les bêtises qu'il avait fait dans sa jeunesse et moi, je lui parlais de littérature. On se comprenait tous les deux...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris que tout ça, c'était fini à jamais. Papa ne me tiendrait plus jamais dans ses bras et j'étais plus seul que jamais.

**OooOooO**

« Tu es aussi à la recherche de réponses ? »

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées. A côté de moi, sur un des sièges trop dur de la salle d'attente, un jeune homme d'environ mon âge s'était assis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler rapidement : cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches voletaient librement, visage un peu pointu mais séduisant, des lèvres fines et, surtout, il possédait des yeux gris magnifiques. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur auparavant... Il fallut d'ailleurs qu'il toussote pour que j'arrive à m'en détacher.

« Oui. » répondis-je laconiquement.

« Tu as aussi perdu quelqu'un de ta famille ? »

« Mon père. »

L'homme attendait visiblement que je lui demande ce que lui faisait là, mais ce n'était pas mon genre. La vie des autres ne m'intéressait pas et encore moins celle des inconnus – même si l'inconnu était du genre plutôt canon.

« Moi aussi je suis là pour mon père. Il est mort il y a quelques semaines. »

Je ne répondis pas – que pourrais-je répondre de toute façon ? La compassion n'était pas vraiment une de mes qualités.

« Je m'appelle Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. »

« Etrange prénom. »

Au lieu de grimacer ou de me faire une remarque désobligeante, comme je m'y serai attendu, il sourit. Il sourit ! Combien de personnes souriaient-elles quand on se moquait de leur prénom ?

« On me le dit souvent. C'est un truc de famille en fait... Ca fait des générations qu'on nomme les garçons avec des noms de constellation. Ca craint, mais on s'y fait. Et encore, j'ai eu de la chance, mon deuxième prénom c'est Hyperion. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui le fit étrangement sourire.

« Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? »

Décidément, monsieur était du genre curieux. J'hésitai trente secondes, tiraillé entre l'envie de ne pas répondre et celle de l'envoyer se faire voir – avant de répondre tout de même. Je suis trop gentil selon Rose.

« Albus Severus Potter. »

« Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui ai un prénom bizarre ? » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Bizarrement, je ne le pris pas mal. D'habitude, lorsque les gens se moquaient de mon prénom, je partais immédiatement, vexé. J'avais toujours eu énormément de complexes à cause de mon prénom, que je jugeais stupide. Papa m'avait expliqué que mes prénoms provenaient de ceux de deux hommes qu'il avait beaucoup admiré et qui avaient fait de lui l'homme qu'il était à présent. J'aurais quand même préféré que ce soit James qui en hérite.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton père ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Tu es du genre bavard, je me trompe ? »

« Flûte, tu m'as démasqué. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. « Dois-je en déduire que toi non ? »

« Parler est une perte de temps. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il avait l'air vraiment surpris et je fus heureux de lui avoir rabattu le caquet, lui qui semblait avoir toujours réponse à tout.

« Parce que ça empêche aux gens de faire des choses bien plus intéressantes intellectuellement, comme lire. Parler pour ne rien dire, pour raconter des commérages ou passer le temps, je trouve ça inutile. »

« C'est... »

« Mr Potter ? Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Une femme élégante, habillée d'un tailleur noir sévère qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds lâchés et perchée sur une paire de talons aiguilles d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, se tenait devant une porte ouverte. Je me levai immédiatement, sans plus jeter un regard à l'homme blond, qui était, à vrai dire, déjà sorti de mes pensées.

« Hey ! » me dit-il, en m'agrippant le bras sans que je ne m'y attende. « Quand te reverrais-je ? »

« Dans tes rêves. » répondis-je simplement, en me souvenant d'une série américaine que j'appréciais particulièrement*****.

Il me lâcha le bras et je partis sans le regarder. Comme m'occuper des affaires de mon père par exemple.

« Mr Potter, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » me dit la jeune femme blonde en me désignant un siège à l'aspect confortable, en face du bureau derrière lequel elle prenait place – il faut dire que n'importe quel siège avait l'air confortable après ceux de la salle d'attente. « Je me présente, Alicia Beck. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Mon père a disparu l'année dernière et j'aimerais savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Je comprends bien monsieur... » commença-t-elle, visiblement gênée. « Mais l'armée ne se charge pas de retrouver les gens disparus. Il faut voir ça avec la police. »

« Mon père était militaire et il a disparu au cours d'une mission. »

« Oh... Dans ce cas, je pourrai peut-être faire quelque chose. Vous en savez plus ? »

« Je ne sais que ce que l'armée a bien voulu nous dire, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Comme il s'agissait d'une mission classée « secret défense », on n'a rien voulu nous dire. Je sais juste qu'il était stationné en Afghanistan. »

« Je vois. Ca risque d'être compliqué dans ce cas. Je ne suis pas habilitée à ouvrir ce genre de dossiers, surtout si c'est pour en donner des informations à des civils. »

« Ecoutez, je me fiche de savoir pour quelle raison il s'est retrouvé dans je-ne-sais quelle zone. Je veux juste savoir ce qui lui est arrivé... Vous comprenez ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais l'armée... »

« L'armée n'est qu'une bande de trous du cul coincés et sans sentiments. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi est-ce que mon père vous a dévoué sa vie. Vous ne le méritiez pas ! » lançai-je en me levant. « Vous avez gâché la vie de ma famille. »

« Monsieur, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir sortir. » dit la femme en se levant à son tour.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sors. Mais je trouverai la réponse, avec ou sans votre aide. »

Je sortis précipitamment et claquai la porte derrière moi – pas très mature comme comportement mais bordel ce que ça fait du bien ! L'homme blond – Scorpius si ma mémoire est bonne – était toujours assis au même endroit et me regardait, étonné – il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, puisque les autres personnes qui attendaient faisaient de même.

« Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller lui demander quoique ce soit. Visiblement, la loi du « Don't ask, Don't tell »** n'est pas de mise qu'aux Etats-Unis. » dis-je avant de sortir le plus vite possible de ce maudit bâtiment. Je n'ai jamais aimé ni l'armée ni l'administration, mais les deux réunis c'était pire que tout.

« Attends ! »

J'étais presque arrivé à ma voiture lorsqu'une voix derrière moi m'arrêta. L'homme blond. Forcément.

« Quoi ? Je suis pressé. » mentis-je, puisque j'étais en vacances et que je n'avais strictement rien à faire de mes journées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bureau ? »

« Rien. Ils ont refusé de m'aider, c'est tout. Mais tu devrais y retourner, sinon tu vas perdre ta place et c'est galère d'avoir un rendez-vous chez eux. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha de moi. Ola, du calme mec, j'ai besoin d'un minimum d'espace vital – trois mètres minimum.

« Ton père est mort ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre son père... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis allé là-bas. Je fais une demande pour qu'ils rapatrient son corps. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre. Toi au moins tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ton père. »

Il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que j'étais déjà dans la voiture et que je démarrai au quart de tour – tant pis pour la voiture à qui j'ai grillé la priorité.

Un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur m'informa que l'homme blond était toujours sur le trottoir et qu'il avait un regard blessé. D'accord, il ne m'avait rien fait – si ce n'est vouloir être simplement gentil avec moi – et j'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec lui, mais... Tant pis. Et oui, je suis un être cynique et dénudé de toute forme de compassion.

**OooOooO**

« Maman ? »

La maison était silencieuse, comme toujours. Depuis l'annonce de la disparition de papa, la maison était sans vie. Avant, il y avait toujours de la musique qui provenait d'une des pièces de la maison ou des rires qui s'échappaient d'on ne sait où – sans parler des bruits de course quand James et Lily se courraient après. Maman a, elle aussi, perdu sa joie de vivre. C'est ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal dans tout ça. C'est ce qui me permet de tenir et de continuer à me battre pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à papa.

« Dans la cuisine mon chéri. On mange dans deux minutes, tu pourrais aller chercher James et Lily ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Si avant il suffisait d'un simple cri pour les faire venir manger, maintenant il fallait venir les chercher un par un. La disparition de papa les a complètement fait changer... Lily s'est complètement renfermée sur elle-même et elle refuse désormais de voir du monde. La seule personne à qui elle parle encore est James. James qui s'est d'ailleurs mis à faire n'importe quoi. Il s'est éloigné de la famille, rentre à pas d'heure (ou ne rentre pas pendant quelques jours sans en informer personne) et je l'ai déjà vu en train de fumer quelque chose qui n'était certainement une cigarette. Il a arrêté d'aller à la fac, malgré ses études de sport qu'il adorait et traîne avec des gens plus que louches.

Bref, notre famille entière partait à la dérive et moi, au milieu de tout ça, j'essayai difficilement de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Pour maman principalement. La disparition de papa lui avait fait déjà assez de mal et le comportement de James et Lily ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. C'est pour ça que je cherchai des réponses... Pour que tout s'arrange.

James était dans sa chambre, à s'acharner sur sa basse – qu'il n'avait pas branchée, du coup l'effet est moins saisissant. Je me contentai de lui dire rapidement qu'on mange, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Lily. Elle était en train de faire sagement ses devoirs, ses magnifiques cheveux roux cachant complètement son visage. Elle me faisait tellement de peine... Je savais qu'elle se plongeait dans le travail pour oublier tout ça et, si elle s'en tirait avec d'excellentes notes, je n'étais pas persuadé que ce soit forcément une bonne solution. Elle se leva sans un bruit et me suivit, sans que je n'ai eu besoin de lui dire la raison de ma présence dans sa chambre...

Le repas se déroula dans le silence, comme toujours. Je ne suis pas un grand parleur, mais le silence totale me gênait.

« Je suis allé poser des questions à l'armée. »

Maman et James s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de manger.

« Tu quoi ? » demanda James.

« Je suis allé demander à l'armée s'ils savaient ce qui était arrivé à papa. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Putain Albus, tu ne peux pas juste oublier toute cette histoire ? Papa est mort, point final. » s'exclama-t-il, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait tout à coup tellement en colère.

« On ne sait pas s'il est mort. » rectifiai-je. « Puis même si c'est le cas, j'aimerais savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Je suis sûr que ça nous aidera à avancer... »

« Ca ne servira à rien, si ce n'est à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Fais-toi à l'idée qu'il ne reviendra pas et arrête de remuer tout ce merdier. »

« Je... »

Il se leva de table et disparut en haut des escaliers. Maman n'avait rien dit pendant tout notre échange et se contentait de nous regarder à tour de rôle. Elle ne parlait presque plus depuis que papa avait disparu... Quand à Lily, elle picorait dans son assiette, comme à son habitude.

« Je voulais juste qu'on aille mieux... » murmurai-je.

« Je sais Albus. » sourit ma mère en posant une main réconfortante sur la mienne. Mais son sourire était terne, fatigué, blasé. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre...

« Je m'étais dit que si on savait ce qui était arrivé, alors ça irait mieux pour chacun de nous. Je ne supporte plus de te voir triste maman... »

« Oh mon chéri, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi ! Je me fais juste beaucoup de soucis pour James et Lily. »

Cette dernière leva un instant les yeux de son assiette, avant de la repousser et de disparaître à son tour. Je soupirai.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de régler nos problèmes Albus. » reprit ma mère. « Tu n'as que dix-huit ans... »

« Je dois pourtant bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ! »

« Laisse faire le temps. J'apprécie ton effort mais James a raison... Savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton père ne changera rien. Il ne reviendra plus. »

« Mais moi je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Pas toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... J'aimerais juste qu'il revienne. »

J'aurais aimé la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aimais et que j'étais là pour elle, que je voulais la rendre heureuse mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je n'arrivai pas à exprimer mes sentiments... Mais je posai néanmoins un baiser sur sa main et débarrassai la table, pour lui éviter un maximum de travail.

« Tu es un ange... »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi dans cette maison. James ne fait que t'inquiéter. »

« Il ressemble à ton père... Harry avait beaucoup de colère en lui et il a transmis cette colère à James. »

« Je ne lui ressemble pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A qui ? A James ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise de ma question.

« Non, à papa. » répondis-je en finissant de remplir le lave-vaisselle.

« Viens avec moi. »

« Où ? »

« Tu verras. »

Je la suivis, docile. Elle entra dans sa chambre et me désigna le lit. Puis elle sortit une boîte en carton de son placard et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Ton père et moi on s'est rencontrés à Poudlard. Il avait un an de plus que moi et je l'admirai... » commença-t-elle en sortant une photo. « Il était très ami avec ton parrain Ron et il venait donc souvent à la maison. Comme tu le sais, ses parents sont morts quand il était bébé et il avait un cruel manque d'affection. On l'a toujours considéré comme un membre de notre famille. »

Elle me passa la photo. Dessus, on pouvait y voir la famille Weasley au grand complet avec papa au milieu. Il portait, comme tous les enfants, un pull tricoté main par ma grand-mère avec son prénom.

« Il a quel âge là-dessus ? »

« Onze ans. Tu lui ressembles tellement... Bien plus que James ne lui ressemble. Tu as ses magnifiques yeux verts qui m'ont toujours fait craquer. »

Elle me montra plusieurs photos de la famille Weasley, à différents âges et à différentes périodes. Puis elle me montra une photo de classe, qui datait visiblement de primaire. Je reconnu facilement papa, car il était le seul avec des habits difformes et qu'il était sur le côté de la photo – seul.

« Tu ressembles bien plus à ton père que tu le penses Albus... Il a toujours été très solitaire, comme toi. Jusqu'à Poudlard, il n'avait pas d'amis. Et encore, c'est Ron et Hermione qui ont fait le premier pas pour lui parler. Il était très timide, même dans l'armée... C'est ce qui me plaisait chez lui. James au eu le caractère du père de Harry, qui était très joueur et un poil insolent. »

« Papa était timide ? »

« Ca semble étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il a toujours été assez renfermé et il n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes. Tu sais Albus, tu lui ressembles énormément... Lui aussi a tout fait pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Il n'aurait pas abandonné, comme moi et James le faisons. Je suis fière de toi... »

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. J'étais à la fois surpris et ému de découvrir une nouvelle facette de mon père que je ne connaissais pas.

« Dois-je continuer à faire des recherches sur sa disparition ? » demandai-je finalement.

« Fais ce qui te semble juste. » répondit-elle simplement, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je restai un instant dans sa chambre, regardant le reste des photos. Les photos de familles se trouvaient dans un album spécial ou dans des cadres, disséminés un peu partout dans la maison. La boîte ne contenait essentiellement que des photos avec les Weasley ou des vieilles photos d'école.

« Je trouverai ce qui t'es arrivé, je te le promets... » murmurai-je, avant de refermer le carton et de sortir de la chambre à mon tour.

**OooOooO**

Le lendemain, j'avais décidé de faire la grasse mâtinée. On était samedi et la maison était vide – James était parti on-ne-sait-où la veille au soir, Lily avait cours et maman travaillait le matin. Le dimanche, maman tenait toujours à ce qu'on mange notre petit-déjeuner ensemble et je devais donc être debout pour 9h – rituel qui datait d'avant ma naissance il paraît, quand papa et elle venaient tout juste de se marier. Le samedi était donc un jour privilégié pour dormir jusqu'à midi.

Seulement, alors que j'allais me rendormir – les bruits de pas habituels du matin et les portes qui claquent me réveillaient immanquablement – la sonnette retentit. J'hésitai un instant à me lever, avant de décider, au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, que ma grasse mâtinée allait être foutue si je ne mettais pas l'importun dehors – métaphoriquement, puisqu'il était déjà dehors. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il sonnait.

Enfin bref.

C'est donc en T-shirt et caleçon – peu élégant, mais mon pantalon s'est retrouvé dans le linge sale et j'avais la flemme d'en chercher un neuf – que je descendis les escaliers d'un pas lourd. J'ouvris la porte au moment précis où la sonnette retentissait à nouveau.

Je ne sais pas qui avait l'air le plus choqué des deux. Moi, ne m'attendant pas à trouver devant ma porte l'homme de la salle d'attente de l'armée ou lui, me voyant avec mes fringues et, pire, ma tête du matin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » grognai-je finalement, après quelques secondes de silence – encore une fois, ce n'est pas très élégant mais c'est le matin. Et je ne suis définitivement pas du matin.

« Je te cherchais. »

« On peut savoir pourquoi ? »

« A vrai dire... » commença-t-il, hésitant, en passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux blonds, « Je voulais te revoir. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Tu m'as intrigué. »

« Ouah, ça c'est de la raison pour sonner chez les gens à une telle heure un samedi matin. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu as su où est-ce que j'habitais ? »

« Une simple recherche sur Internet. »

« J'arrive pas à le croire... Ca t'arrive souvent d'harceler les gens comme ça ? »

« Oh, du calme, je ne te harcèle pas ! Je voulais juste discuter... Et je me suis dit que je n'aurai plus aucune occasion de le faire si je ne prenais pas les devants. Alors me voilà ! »

Je passai une main lasse sur mon visage, hésitant entre lui claquer la porte au nez et retourner me coucher ou le laisser entrer. Il faut dire qu'il pleuvait et que le pauvre avait l'air trempé, malgré le porche de l'entrée.

« Tu as donc bravé la pluie pour moi ? Dois-je m'en sentir honoré ? »

« Comme tu le sens. Mais j'avoue que j'entrerai bien, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« C'est que j'étais en plein milieu d'une grasse mâtinée... »

Il me regarda, implorant.

« Bon, entre. »

Ce n'était pas mon genre de craquer, mais il avait l'air d'un chiot abandonné ainsi. Et il commençait à frissonner. Je lui désignai donc le canapé et fermai la porte derrière lui avec un soupire.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Tu me proposes quoi ? »

« Un chocolat chaud ? Tu as l'air gelé, ça te réchauffera. »

« Ca me convient. » sourit-il.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la cuisine et remplis deux tasses de lait, avant de les passer au micro-onde. En regardant les tasses tourner lentement, je m'interrogeai sur les raisons de sa présence. Après tout, on n'avait parlé que quelques minutes et je l'avais insulté sans raison – autant dire que n'importe qui aurait fuit. Alors que lui, non. Au contraire, il s'est pointé devant ma porte, bravant la pluie et un possible refus.

Au _ding_ du micro-onde, j'en conclu que ce type n'était pas comme tout le monde. Tant mieux, moi non plus. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça voulait « être comme tout le monde » ? N'était-ce pas juste un truc inventé par les biens pensants pour mettre de côté tout ceux qu'ils rejetaient ?

Trois grosses cuillères à café de cacao plus tard, je retrouvai mon invité surprise dans le salon et posai sa tasse sur la table basse. Il avait eu le temps de prendre ses marques et avait retiré sa veste et ses chaussures, avant de s'affaler d'une manière plus ou moins élégante.

« Merci. »

« Je t'en prie. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un rustre comme ça, mais je connais les bases de la politesse. »

Il sourit.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru remarquer pourtant. »

« Oui bon, j'avais des circonstances atténuantes. » grommelai-je.

« Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? » demanda-t-il en prenant sa tasse de chocolat chaud, qu'il entoura de ses deux mains, comme pour se réchauffer.

« Cette pétasse de l'armée a refusé de répondre à mes questions. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » demandai-je, sur la défensive.

« Hey, du calme ! Je demande juste... Je pourrai peut-être t'aider à avoir des réponses si tu me laissais la chance de le faire. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderais ? » demandai-je à nouveau, suspicieux.

« Parce que je suis gentil ? » proposa-t-il mais mon regard devait être assez éloquent, car il soupira. « Okay, je suis du genre du curieux et je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu étais dans ce bureau. Et surtout... Tu m'intéresses. »

« Je quoi ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon chocolat chaud en entendant ces mots.

« Tu me plais. Je suis gay. »

« Ah. » fut ma seule réponse, mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas quoi répondre d'autre. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un était aussi franc avec moi. Et, honnêtement, je crois que ça ne me dérangeait même pas.

« Je ne t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise au moins ? »

« Non. »

« C'est pas facile de te faire la conversation, tu sais ? »

« Il paraît. » dis-je en souriant.

« Et je suis censé réagir comment moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Bon, dans ce cas... Je suis quelqu'un d'entreprenant, autant que tu le saches. »

J'allai lui demander ce qu'il sous-entendait par là, mais je n'en eu pas le temps. En effet, je le vis se pencher et, l'instant d'après, il m'embrassa. Je ne bougeai pas, tétanisé. Il resta un instant dans cette position, laissant simplement ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis il recula.

« Tu ne me repousses pas ? » demanda-t-il, toujours proche de moi malgré tout.

Je ne répondis pas. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre... Ce baiser ne m'avait pas déplut – au contraire. Mais... Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours évité les relations amoureuses autant que possible. La peur de souffrir sûrement.

Ses lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau sur les miennes et je ne le repoussai toujours pas. Je n'avais embrassé personne depuis une éternité – à vrai dire, mon seul « vrai » baiser datait d'il y a dix ans, avec une fille qui ne me plaisait absolument pas. Enfin le seul souvenir que j'en ai gardé c'est une sensation d'humidité. J'avais huit ans il faut dire.

Il appuya plus franchement sur ma bouche et il passa ses bras autour de moi. La seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit c'était que c'était vraiment trop bon et que je refusai que ça s'arrête.

« Albus, je suis ren... »

Je me détachai immédiatement de Scorpius et le visage de ma mère apparu, étonné.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » me défendis-je instinctivement.

« Moi je crois que si. » dit-elle en pouffant. « Mais tant mieux, j'en suis ravie ! »

Je sentais mon visage chauffer et je devinai que mes joues devaient être complètement rouges. Je détournai les yeux d'elle et l'entendis aller vers la cuisine. Scorpius me regardait en souriant.

« Bon, au moins c'est officiel. »

Je ne répondis rien. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas comment analyser cette situation. Que pensait ma mère de mon homosexualité ? D'ailleurs, étais-je vraiment homosexuel ? Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question... Et ce garçon ne se moquait-il pas juste de moi ? Je refusai de m'impliquer dans une relation sans espoir. Oui, j'étais du genre fleur bleu, mais les relations, pour moi, c'était _tout ou rien_.

« Pars s'il te plaît. »

Il me regarda.

« Tu as honte ? »

« S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. »

Il ne dit rien et se leva, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de se rhabiller. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, je crois même qu'il comprenait. Il allait franchir la porte, lorsqu'il fit demi-tour et se pencha vers moi.

« J'avais pré-noté mon numéro de téléphone, au cas ou. Si jamais tu as envie de parler... Ou de plus. » dit-il en me tendant un petit bout de papier.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta à nouveau. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais soap, où les retardements à répétitions étaient monnaie courante.

« Juste, pour être clair, je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu m'intéresses vraiment, je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi. »

« Je ne le pensai pas une seule seconde. » mentis-je.

« Alors j'espère vraiment que tu me rappelleras. » conclut-il, avant de fermer la porte.

Ma mère apparut quelques secondes plus tard, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ca faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureuse, c'était presque étrange... Elle était magnifique ainsi.

« Alors mon chéri, qui était ce charmant jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Personne. »

« Pourtant, vous aviez l'air relativement proches... »

« Je... » balbutiai-je, rouge de gêne. « Je l'ai rencontré dans la salle d'attente de l'armée. » dis-je finalement, voyant qu'elle attendait à ce que je parle.

« Il est mignon en tout cas. »

« Maman... »

« Bah quoi ? Je dis juste que tu as fait un bon choix. »

« Je ne le connais presque pas. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé... Et je ne sais pas si je vais le revoir de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air vraiment surprise.

« C'est un _homme_ maman. »

« Jusqu'ici, je ne vois pas le problème. »

« Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois... Heu... »

« Gay ? Pas du tout. Ca devrait ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Albus, je croyais t'avoir élevé mieux que ça ! J'ai pourtant tenté de t'apprendre la tolérance... »

« Je suis tolérant ! Mais les autres... »

« Ecoute mon chéri, si tu commences à vouloir vivre pour les autres, autant arrêter de vivre. Les autres ne seront jamais contents, quoi que tu fasses, tu déplairas toujours à quelqu'un. On s'en fout des autres, tu m'entends ? Le plus important c'est que tu sois heureux. Si c'est avec un homme, très bien. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les regarde. Il est temps que tu commence à vivre pour toi Al... Je sais que depuis que ton père a disparu tu fais tout pour empêcher cette famille de sombrer, mais tu n'as pas à endosser cette responsabilité. On s'en sortira, je te le promets. Laisse-nous du temps... Et savoir que tu es enfin heureux, ça me rend heureuse aussi. »

Elle m'avait pris la main et me regardait de ses grands yeux noisette, si expressifs. A ce moment-là, une bouffée d'amour envers elle me prit et je la serrai dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci maman. »

Elle ne répondit rien et me caressa les cheveux à la place. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais à nouveau cinq ans et elle était la personne sur qui je pouvais compter le plus au monde. Je m'apercevais à cet instant que ça n'avait toujours pas changé.

**OooOooO**

J'hésitais pourtant à rappeler Scorpius. J'avais peur. Peur de m'attacher trop et de souffrir. J'avais déjà dû ramasser Rose – ma cousine et ma meilleure amie – à la petite cuillère après sa rupture. Elle était forte pourtant et elle a réussit, non pas à complètement surmonter ça, mais à trouver assez de courage pour aller de l'avant. Son copain l'avait plaqué sans explication, même pas en face, et il l'ignorait depuis un mois. Beaucoup auraient laissé tomber et auraient fait une dépression. Mais pas Rose. Elle, elle s'accrochait. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour aller mieux et elle m'avait dit qu'elle essayerait de le récupérer. J'avais peur qu'elle se casse les dents et que ça lui fasse plus de mal que de bien, mais pour le moment c'était ce qui la faisait tenir. Alors je me suis plié à sa volonté et je l'ai soutenue. Que pourrais-je bien faire d'autre ?

Rose était d'ailleurs précisément la personne envers laquelle je me suis tourné. Je n'avais pas envie de l'embêter en lui parlant d'une relation possible, je savais à quel point ça lui faisait mal de voir des couples heureux, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Elle était la seule qui me comprenait.

« Tu devrais foncer. » me dit-elle et j'avoue que je ne m'y étais pas attendu.

« Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir comme toi... »

« La souffrance fait partie de la vie, quoi que tu fasses tu ne pourras jamais l'éviter éternellement. Et, tu sais, avant de souffrir, j'ai été heureuse avec lui. Je ne regrette rien... Je ne souhaiterai pour rien au monde effacer nos moments ensemble et ne pas souffrir après. »

« Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle détourna les yeux et acquiesça.

« J'aimerais tellement ne plus l'aimer. Il m'a traité comme de la merde et pourtant... Pourtant je reste persuadée que c'est l'homme de ma vie. J'espère tellement le récupérer... Mais par moments, par moments je me dis que je devrais abandonner. J'en ai marre de rêver de lui sans cesse. J'en ai marre d'avoir peur que ce soit vraiment fini, qu'il m'ait oubliée, qu'il ait déjà retrouvé quelqu'un. Je voudrais tellement que tout recommence... »

« Je sais... » murmurai-je.

Elle ferma les yeux et, quand elle les rouvrit, j'y découvris une franche détermination.

« Mais je règlerai cette histoire. Il ne pourra pas m'ignorer éternellement. J'aurais ma confrontation et, quel qu'en soit la conclusion, au moins je pourrai tirer un trait là-dessus. Je vais lui prouver qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me quitter. »

« Tu es trop bien pour lui... »

« Oui, je pense aussi. C'est ce que je vais lui prouver. Je veux qu'il regrette. Même si on ne peut pas se remettre ensemble, au moins je me serai dit que j'ai tout fait pour le récupérer... »

Je lui souris et pris sa main. Rose, c'était mon modèle.

« Alors fonce Al et soit heureux. Je serai là si jamais tu souffres... »

« Merci. » murmurai-je en lui collant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle me sourit à son tour et alluma la télé.

« Et maintenant, on va baver devant Dean*** pour se vider la tête. » décida-t-elle et j'approuvai vivement.

**OooOooO**

J'hésitai longuement avant de taper les chiffres sur mon téléphone et plus encore avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert. J'ai toujours détesté téléphoner et ça avait toujours eu le don de me stresser au possible. Mais là, c'était encore pire. Finalement, dans un moment de folie passagère, j'appuyai sur ce fichu bouton et mis le téléphone contre mon oreille. Chaque _bip_ de tonalité avait le don de me stresser davantage.

« Allo ? » fit finalement une voix que je commençais à connaître.

« Salut, c'est Albus. » dis-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée.

« Ouah ! Je ne pensais pas que tu me rappellerais ! Je commençais à perdre espoir... » dit-il et je sentais le ton amusé de sa voix.

« J'ai longuement hésité avant de t'appeler. »

« Je ne pensais pas faire peur à ce point pourtant. » ria-t-il.

« Haha. Très drôle. Comme si, avec ta carrure, tu aurais pu m'impressionner. » dis-je en ayant à nouveau confiance en moi et en me souvenant qu'il faisait bien dix centimètres de moins que moi et qu'il était plutôt gringalet.

« On ne sait jamais. Mon charme ravageur t'a peut-être déstabilisé. »

« Ca va les chevilles ? »

« Très bien, je te remercie de t'en soucier. Enfin bref, puis-je savoir la raison de ton appel ? »

« Est-ce que je t'intéresse vraiment ? »

J'avais la gorge sèche et, malgré moi, j'avais peur de la réponse. Peur qu'il ai changé d'avis. Peur de ne plus l'intéresser. Peur d'avoir espéré pour rien.

« Bien sûr. »

« Si j'acceptes de sortir avec toi, ce serait une vraie relation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas jouer avec toi. Si je te propose une relation, c'est parce que je pense que ça peut marcher tous les deux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton père ? » demandai-je soudain. Je me surpris moi-même d'avoir posé cette question d'ailleurs.

« Il est mort au combat. Pourquoi ? »

« Le mien a disparu depuis un an et l'armée refuse de nous dire quoique ce soit. Ils pensent qu'il est mort, mais on n'en sait pas plus. »

« Oh... Je suis désolé. » dit-il et je le sentais sincère.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. » dis-je d'une voix neutre. « Mais merci. »

« J'aimerais te voir... »

« Quand ? » demandai-je, une bouffée d'angoisse me reprenant à nouveau.

« Demain ? A dix heures, je te cherche. »

« Ca me va. »

« Super. A demain alors ! » dit-il, visiblement heureux, avant de raccrocher.

Je raccrocha à mon tour. L'angoisse me prenait plus que jamais et je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Demain...

**OooOooO**

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Le rendez-vous avec Scorpius m'effrayait autant que je l'attendais avec impatience et j'attendais donc près de la porte, assis plus ou moins nonchalamment sur le canapé. Maman m'observait du coin de l'oeil en faisant semblant de lire un roman, mais je voyais nettement son petit sourire quand elle me regardait. Je grognai et détourna le regard. Elle m'avait fait la réflexion que j'étais très bien habillé aujourd'hui – c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt rare que je consente à mettre une chemise – et, depuis, elle épiait chaque mouvement que je faisais.

Lorsque le bruit de la sonnette retentit, je me levai brusquement et je l'entendis pouffer. Je n'en tenu pas compte et ouvrit la porte. Scorpius Malfoy m'attendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Albus. »

« Salut... »

Je sortis et refermai immédiatement la porte derrière moi.

« C'est d'accord. » dis-je précipitamment.

« Heu... Qu'est-ce qui est d'accord ? » demanda-t-il, l'air visiblement perdu.

« J'accepte de sortir avec toi. Mais... Je n'aime pas souffrir, je te préviens tout de suite. Et je suis chiant. Rose dit que je suis un handicapé des sentiments. Et... »

Un baiser m'interrompit sans que je ne m'y attende. Lorsqu'il recula, il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment magnifique ainsi.

« Ca se passera bien, n'ai pas peur... Tu me fais confiance ? »

J'hochai la tête. Oui, je faisais étrangement confiance à cet homme que je ne connaissais presque pas.

« Allez vient... J'ai envie de découvrir qui tu es réellement, Albus Severus Potter. »

Je souris et le suivit jusque dans sa voiture. Alors qu'il démarrait, je me fis la réflexion que certes, notre relation ne serait peut-être pas idyllique, mais Rose avait raison, il faut tenter le coup. Quand à mon père, je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai des réponses. Et je sais que Scorpius m'aidera...

**FIN**

* * *

_***** : Référence à _Queer as Folk_, saison 1 épisode 1, lorsque Justin demande à Brian quand il le reverra._

_****** : Loi du "Don't ask, don't tell" était en vigueur dans l'armée américaine. En gros, l'armée ne demandait pas l'orientation sexuelle de ses recrues, mais il fallait éviter le coming out... (Vous connaissez le super site pour plus d'info :p)_

_******* : Petite référence à une amie, Jess, qui m'a aidée à passer ma rupture grâce à "Supernatural"... Jensen Ackles reste une grande aide contre la dépression :D_

* * *

_Je tiens à remercier fleur de lisse, qui m'a donnée l'idée d'Harry qui disparaît à la guerre... J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_

_music67love_


End file.
